Are You Hurt?
by Gamzee Makara
Summary: AU! Ivan and Alfred have always played together. Ivan has always helped Alfred when he was hurt./ Character Death, Suicide, Blood, Boy love. Don't like don't read.


Title: Are you hurt?

Prompt: Ivan rips off a piece of his scarf and uses it you wrap someone's wound.

Bonus: Ivan has a crush on the injured.

Pairing: RusAme Hinted FrUK

Rating: T, for blood, boy love, character death, and suicide

Idea/Prompt from Ivan LonelySnow Braginski

I do not even own the idea, what makes you think I own hetalia?

Enjoy~

* * *

Alfred enjoyed playing. He enjoyed playing with his brother and his best friend.

Ivan also enjoyed playing. He enjoyed playing with Alfred.

Arthur had brought Alfred and his twin Matthew to the park to play. Ivan was there with his sisters. Alfred showing up was his excuse to leave. Nataliya was not happy with that.

"No! Brother you have to stay and play with us."

"Nataliya, if brother wants to play with other people he should." Katsushya was ever the sweetheart. Always thinking of what would make Ivan happy.

"But big brother always plays with that stupid American!" Nataliya was not having it. Her brother would NOT play with Alfred, but her. He would always play with her.

"Go on Ivan, you can."

"NO!"

Needless to be said, Ivan nodded and left to play with his best friend, who had gotten the ok from his eldest brother.

"Happy un-birthday Ivan!" Alfred held a huge grin.

"Un-birthday, what is that?" Ivan cocked his head to the side.

"And un-birthday is the other days of the year that is NOT your birthday!" Alfred explained.

"Ah, then, happy un-birthday to you too." Ivan smiled back at Alfred, but it was behind his scarf.

"Hey wanna play on the swings?" Alfred asked and Ivan nodded. The two ran on over. However on the way, Alfred tripped over an untied shoe, scrapping his knee on the concrete, Arthur was talking with Matthew, and setting up lunch, Katsushya was scolding Nataliya.

"Ah! Alfred, are you alright?" Alfred gave a small nod. He stood up and his knee was bleeding. Just a little, but it still hurt. "Here let me help you, lyubov."

"I'm fine, but what was that last one?"

"Ah, ignore it." Ivan grabbed his scarf and tore a piece off and wrapped it around Alfred's leg.

"Huh, but I thought you loved your scarf!"

"Da, I do. But you are hurt and I have no bandages. Big sis told me people used to use cloth as a bandage." Ivan explained as he tied the cloth, a little tight but it should be fine. After that Arthur had come towards them, having just now realizing Alfred fell.

"Huh, Ivan did you do this yourself?" The Russian boy nodded. "It's perfectly tied." Ivan nodded again then Arthur went back. "Oh Alfred, the picnic is set up. Come eat when you are ready."

"Ok!" With Arthur not watching Alfred gave Ivan a peck on the cheek. The Russian boy's face had gone red.

"Wh-what was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot.

"It's how Arthur always thanks someone; he kisses them on the cheek. Except Francis, he kisses Francis' lips. And then takes him into his room. The noises scare me."

"Oh. Well then you're welcome." Ivan smiled.

~~Whoo Magical Time Skip~~

Alfred enjoyed playing. He enjoyed playing with his brother, and his best friend Kiku.

Ivan didn't enjoy Alfred playing with Kiku.

The two were now in high-school. Ivan had gotten a lot taller and a lot scarier. Nataliya followed him around more. Saying something like; "let's get married". Ivan did not like that. He was afraid of his sister now. Katsushya was the high-school's nurse. Her chest a gotten a lot bigger and her room became a safe haven for Ivan. But now Alfred was in there.

He fell and scrapped his knee while in Track Practice.

"Ah, my apologies, we are all out of bandages." The young woman said with a sad sigh.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt much. The guys just made me come here."

"No no, I'll go get some extra." Alfred nodded. After she left Ivan walked in. Well he ran in. Nataliya was on the prowl.

"Eh? Alfred?" Ivan rarely saw anyone in the Infirmary. Let alone Alfred, in fact… he hasn't seen much of Alfred.

As for Alfred, he's never seen Ivan since they parted ways in middle school. "Ivan?" Hence why this was such a surprise.

"Ah… you are hurt, da? Here let me help you, lyubov."

Alfred nodded. "I'm fine… but uh… what's with that last one." Between childhood and today, Alfred had taken Russian, he knew what it meant, and he blushed.

"Ah, ignore it." Ivan grasped his scarf and tore off a piece. Déjà-vu was flowing over Alfred.

"But I thought you loved your scarf."

"You are more important lyubov."

Alfred looked away as Ivan wrapped the piece of cloth around the wound, not to tight, but just perfect.

"I get thank you now, da?"

Alfred nodded. "Thanks." He got up, only for Ivan to push him back down.

"Nyet, you said a thank you came with a kiss." Ivan was serious, and Alfred could only stare.

He laughed. "So I did." He kissed Ivan, but not on the cheek, the lips. "Better?" He gave a small smile.

"Da." Ivan kissed Alfred again. They broke apart just in time for Katsushya to come in.

"I got the bandages, but I guess you no longer need them huh." Alfred nodded.

~~Another Magical Time Skip~~

Alfred still liked to play. But he stopped playing with his brother, he only played with Ivan. They would play rough, or they would play soft.

Ivan loved to play, so long as it was Alfred he was playing with. Alfred didn't mind that.

The two were walking in the Red Square. It was winter time in Russia. "Ivan, Happy Un-Birthday." Alfred smiled, and then leaned up to kiss Ivan. Ivan smiled as he pressed back.

"The same to you Alfred." It wasn't on purpose, but after the kiss the two resumed their walk, and Ivan tripped Alfred. Which had caused Alfred to fall, and scrap his knee.

"Ow." Alfred held his knee, it was bleeding. Ivan took Alfred to a place where he could sit. It was cut alright. Ivan got to one knee, ripped a piece of his scarf off.

"But you love your scarf."

"Ah, but I love you more Alfred." Alfred blushed, he awaited Ivan to stand but he didn't in fact he dug into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Alfred Jones, will you marry me?"

Alfred smiled then leaped at Ivan, with a smile. "Yes. Yes Ivan I will." He pressed their lips together.

~~You Know What This Means~~

Alfred still plays. But this time with his and Ivan's adopted children.

Ivan still plays with Alfred, but not as much. They still love each other, maybe even more now.

This time Alfred was cutting vegetables for Dinner, without noticing, until it was too late, Alfred cut through his finger. "Ow." He said. Ivan came to the kitchen with their daughter, Anastasia.

"What happened Dorogoy?"

"Nothing to worry about just nicked my finger is all." Alfred thought Ivan was going to stick the finger in his mouth, nope.

Ivan tore a tiny piece of his scarf off and wrapped the finger with it. "There better?"

Alfred nodded then kissed Ivan.

~~Please Tell Me You Know What This Means Now~~

Alfred doesn't play anymore. In fact, he just lies in bed with Ivan holding his hand. Alfred's bed was in a hospital. He had been fighting cancer, cancer was winning…

Their kids were adults now. They too sat by their second father's side. Matthew and Arthur as well as Katsushya and Nataliya, all were gathered around Alfred.

Ivan didn't do much to help with the pain, all he did was take off his scarf and wrap it around Alfred's neck. "Thank you." Alfred's voice was raspy. Whether it be from old age, or the cancer killing his body.

Ivan smiled as he moved back. "I love you Alfred." He spoke with sorrow.

"I love you t…" Alfred's eyes slipped closed. The heart monitor flat lined… Alfred had passed on. The children cried as did Matthew, Arthur managed to hide his sadness, and Ivan looked as if he'd crack any minute

~~Time Skip~~

Ivan sat alone in his room. His hand shaking he lifted the gun to his head. Ivan's mental heart monitor also flat lined. Ivan passed on.

~~Time Skip~~

Ivan and Alfred no longer play. For they cannot however, Amelia enjoys playing, with her sister Madeline and her best friend, Inna. And when Amelia gets hurt, Inna used her scarf to bandage the wounds.

* * *

Flames will forever be used to roast the marshmellow. 'Sides if you don't like it, why did you read it?


End file.
